marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun King (Patient 86) (Earth-616)
the Nameless One | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Formerly | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Isla Ra | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Burn scars on both hands | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Max Bemis; Jacen Burrows | First = Moon Knight Vol 1 188 | HistoryText = The man that would become known as Sun King grew up physically abused, and at an early age displayed the ability to set things on fire when he immolated his abuser, presumably his own father. His traumatic childhood continued as he lived on the streets, state homes, and eventually the juvie. As an adult, he joined the Army under a forged alias. After an episode in which he burned alive two fellow soldiers that were beating him up while he was naked and tied up, he was discharged and admitted to a military hospital. He had become amnesiac and started attributing the murders to a leap of faith, while also sporting an unusually tranquil demeanor that contrasted his actions. This man was transferred to the Ravencroft Institute, where he became known as "Patient 86," and started treatment with Doctor Emmet, who diagnosed him with bipolar disorder. Emmet noticed similarities between Patient 86's case and that of her former patient Marc Spector, so she decided to introduce him to Egyptian mythology, specifically the god Amon Ra, in hopes to find resolve. Patient 86 became obsessed with Spector's identity of Moon Knight, which stemmed from the rivalry between Amon Ra and the god Moon Knight represented, Ra's son Khonshu. Patient 86 abruptly strayed from his path of healing when he attacked a nurse. When Doctor Emmet confronted him, Patient 86 wrapped himself in flames and revealed himself as a manifestation of Amon Ra. He then burned the entire hospital, with a horribly burned Emmet being the only survivor. Now going by the alias of Sun King, Patient 86 set out to end Marc Spector, and to this end enlisted the help of Moon Knight's nemesis Bushman. Together, they tracked down Spector's ex-girlfriend Marlene Alraune and forced her to lure Marc Spector to her house. When Marc arrived, Sun King pretended to be Marlene's new boyfriend to taunt Marc. Sun King eventually forced Marlene to reveal to Marc that they had continued seeing each other after breaking up, and even had a daughter together named Diatrice, though Marc had no idea since at all times they were together his personality of Jake Lockey was in control. A fought broke out, and the Sun King and his allies escaped with Marlene at a moment when Marc was distracted securing Diatrice. Sun King amassed a gathering of followers, and relocated to Saint Palaemon Island, which he rechristened as Isla Ra. He lured Moon Knight to the island, and engaged him in a battle of wills wherein the Sun King broke Marc's spirit and made him doubt everything he knew. Sun King then prepared a ritual to destroy Khonshu, and started overpowering Marc in combat. However, Spector caught a second wind when his personalities found strength in Diatrice. The Sun King was defeated, losing his conviction and therefore his powers. The Sun King bowed to Marc, admitting defeat. He was subsequently handed over to a heavily secured psychiatric hospital. | Personality = | Powers = Pyrokinesis: Sun King is capable of creating flame out of nowhere, and even wrap himself in fire. His powers are derived from his belief in Amon Ra. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Bipolar Disorder: In his early adulthood, Sun King developed a mental disorder which caused his mood to fluctuate from mania to depression to delusion. He usually sports a composed demeanor, but can become abruptly violent. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients